


Bad Influence

by bladecage



Series: Mcmercy week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladecage/pseuds/bladecage
Summary: This was originally done for Mcmercy week on Tumblr.Day 1: Golden Years of Overwatch/Blackwatch era.





	

“I’m sure your two are wondering why the three of us called you in here.” Morrison began. He was sitting at his desk while Reyes and Amari stood next to him.

“Yessir." McCree nodded. Usually when Morrison called on him he was in deep shit. That couldn’t have been the case now as Mercy was also there. She was too nice of a girl to do anything to get herself in trouble.

“The UN has invited the original members of Overwatch to their annual banquet. But all of us have a very important mission to tend to. So they have agreed to have you two take our places.”

“Ain’t no way in hell.” McCree responds.

“Language, McCree!” Reyes growls.

“I...I don’t really want to attend, either.” Mercy states looking down at her lap.

“Why not, Angela?”Ana asked with concern in her voice.

“I don’t really have anything to wear to a place like that, really.”

“Nonsense! We’ll get you something.” Ana insists. “It’s on the company’s dime, right Jack?”

“Of course, Ana. Get what you feel is necessary.”

“Great!” She grabs Mercy’s hand and leads her to the door. “I know the perfect place in town.” Mercy still looks apprehensive, but follows her friend.

“Still ain’t goin’” McCree states defiantly as he gets up to leave.

“It’s not a request, boy!” Reyes starts.

“Gabriel, allow me.” Ana interrupts. She walks up to McCree and puts a hand on his cheek. “Jesse, you not going would mean Angela would be by herself at that party. A real cowboy wouldn’t let a lady go to a party unattended, would he?”

 _Shit!_ She knew how to play him like a fiddle.

“I guess not.” McCree mumbles.

“So you’ll attend?”

“Yes’m.”

“Good boy.” She pats his cheek. “See you around seven.” Mercy still looks nervous as Ana drags her out.

Morrison smiles at Reyes. “Looks like you have some shopping to do as well.”

Reyes groans.

* * *

 

Shopping with Reyes was not fun. No, you can’t get the skull bolo tie, it has to be a bow tie. It has to be a suit, not blue jeans with a suit jacket. Yes, the suit has to be black. Dress shoes, not cowboy boots and NO HATS. He might as well be telling him to go naked.

Getting ready was slightly better. After an hour of arguing Reyes relented and let him keep his stubble. He made him slick his hair back and sprayed cologne on him he didn’t really like but kept his mouth shut as Reyes was ready to kill him. While Reyes wasn’t looking, he slipped a cigar into the inside breast pocket of the jacket for later.

“I have to admit I look good, but I’d look better with my hat.” McCree muses.

“You’ll survive.” Reyes lets out an exhausted sigh. “Wait here for Dr. Ziegler, I have to get ready for my mission.”

“Yes, sir.” He wondered if the poor doctor had as bad of a time as he did. She didn’t seem too thrilled in going either. He figured she was the type to enjoy that sort of thing so he was kind of surprised by her not wanting to go. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

“Jesse!” Ana beamed. “You look so handsome!”

“Thank ya kindly, ma’am.” He’s a little embarrassed.

“Angela, come look at Jesse. He looks decent for once.” She jokes. He was going to protest but Angela walked in.

Her dress was white and sleeveless with an empire waist. Gold lace trimmed the hem, making the dress end at just above her knees. She wore a simple pearl necklace with matching earrings. Gold pumps and clutch complemented the dress. Her usual wavy hair that he had always seen in a ponytail was now down and had been straightened. Her lips were painted pale pink and her eyes with gold.

For the first time in his life, Jesse McCree was speechless. It was a sight to behold. A sight that reminded him just how out of his league she really was.

“How does she look, Jesse?” Ana smiled, seeing the effect the girl had on him. He wanted to say she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but words failed him.

“She looks okay, I guess.” He managed to sputter out.

 _Jesse McCree, you dumbass_. He berates himself.

Ana sighs. She’s just as disappointed with Jesse’s answer as he was. “The car is waiting outside to take you to the party. Please be on your best behavior.”

The ride was pretty awkward. He didn’t know what to say to her and she had been staring out the window most of the time anyway. Sure they’ve had conversations before, but it had never been just the two of them by themselves. He tries searching for the cigar he hid earlier but all he finds is a note:

 _No smoking :)_  
_-Reyes_

“Fuck you, Gabe.” He mutters under his breath.

“Did you say something?” Mercy’s voice startles him. He decides he might as well say something to her.

“Uh...I said nice night out ain’t it?”

“I suppose.” She sounds bored.

McCree clears his throat. “There’s been something I’ve been wantin’ to ask you all day.”

"Go ahead.”

“Why didn’t you want to go to this? Seems like it’s right up your alley.”

“Oh." She squirms a little and looks at the floor. “I was just worried about...how people would treat you there.”

“What do ya mean, doc?”

“Well, there’s an ambassador there. I heard him talking about you the other day. He was telling Jack that he shouldn’t trust you alone with me. That you’re a bad influence. I don’t really like that man.”

He found it kind of cute that she was worried about him even if she didn’t really need to be. He was used to people having low opinions of him.

“Morrison and Reyes trust me well enough, as do the others. Do you trust me?” It was a question he had been wondering for the past month.

“Of course.” She smiles. He loves it when she smiles. “You haven’t given me a reason not to.”

He returns the smile. “Then no one else’s opinion of me matters.” He notices she’s shivering a little. “Tonight’s not a good night for a dress like that, is it?”

“I told Ana it would get colder but she really wanted me to wear this and I just couldn’t tell her no.” McCree nods in understanding. He knows how stubborn Ana could be.

“Driver, can you turn the heat on for the lady?”

“Heat don’t work.” The driver gives a monotone reply.

“Course not.” He takes off his jacket. “Here.”

“Are you sure?” Mercy is a little surprised by the gesture.

“Can’t let a lady freeze to death.”

She wraps the jacket around her as tight as she can. “Thank you, Jesse.” His name on her lips sounded like heaven.

“So, do you really want to go to this thing?”

“Not at all.” She confesses.

“How ‘bout we just stop somewhere ‘round here for food and tell ‘em the car broke down.”

“Yes and even after Ana told us to be on our best behavior.” Mercy can’t help but laugh. “I guess you’re a bad influence on me after all.”  
He would really like to be more than that but if what she needed now was a bad influence then he would that bad influence.


End file.
